I get off
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: SasuNaru. Penthouse letter. Let's say it includes exhibitionism and a hot blond masturbating ;D


It's SasuNaru, that means YAOI (very M rated yaoi) just in case you didn't know ;D

Beat'ed by hsbs .:glomps:.

-

* * *

-

Dear penthouse:

I could go on and on about how I'm a fan of yours, reading your naughty stories and how I thought I would never have something to write to you about but "this was too hot to not share with you".

The truth is that I was dying to have some juicy experience to share with you and unexpectedly I finally found it.

I love the building where I live; the neighborhood is good, close to my job. As usual there are the creepy couple and the old lady who asks you to find her cat however the apartments are spacious and the walls soundproof, _but_ –because it has to have a but- the building next door was built too close.

Fortunately I live in the top floor but one day I discovered there was someone watching my building, so I began with the habit of closing my curtains. But I remember the guy's only visible eye was curved in delight! The perv!

It was a shame though, I missed the natural light in that side of my apartment but I have the habit of walking around my house practically naked and I wasn't going to give a show if I could help it.

Time passed, and one day after a period of not being able to enjoy any light in the front of my apartment I opened my curtains. I actually thought my neighbors had gone on a vacation or something because I hadn't seen them, so I thought it could be a family and the children were on school break. I didn't really give it a lot of thought though.

That afternoon I took a shower to relax myself and after wrapping my waist with a towel I grabbed a beer and then settled myself on my favorite couch to watch some television. I remember it clearly: the news was on almost every channel and I was getting bored with it so I let my mind start to wander. I thought about what I should have for dinner. I thought I deserved to treat myself to some ramen after a week of hard work, so I lazily stretched myself, placed my right hand on my knee as I readied myself to stand up when some movement caught my attention.

I froze exactly where I was. I didn't dare to turn completely to see _him_, with his black eyes and short hair, pale skin and strong jaw; he was wearing a suit that complemented him completely, black tie with blue shirt. I had already seen him a couple times on the sidewalk in front of our buildings. A total bastard and a walking wet dream! He had caught my complete attention the day I had seen him walking, arrogant, confident, moving like a hunter stalking his prey. I had no idea he was the one who lived in front of me!

I could feel those eyes wandering over my body. Suddenly I felt hot, like warmed wax was being poured over my skin. It burned at the imaginary contact and it left a ghost of sensation. I was getting hard from just feeling his eyes on me.

He could see my profile, but even when my eyes were on him I studiously kept facing the direction of my TV screen. I could see him trying to see what I was watching but to no avail. From the place where he was it was imposible.

I saw his eyebrow rise when my hand unconciously caressed my forming erection and he smirked. I have no idea what he was thinking but I panicked when I saw his hand reaching for the cord of his curtain.

"Wait" I said even when I knew he couldn't hear me, I opened my legs and stroked my erection, discretely turning off the TV so the only light came from a small lamp next to it. I felt ready to come and didn't know what to think about it, I couldn't remember being this turned on before.

My hips were languidly humping the air and my back arched when I saw he was still there. The towel slid and I became totally exposed to him, so I allowed my hand to travel to my neck to press a pleasurable point when I saw him licking his lips and untying his tie, letting it drop to the side.

Now that I knew I had his attention my eyes closed, the hand on my neck kept pushing and pushing while the fingers of the hand that was on my dick teased the slit. I couldn't keep my moans in check for a single moment and I wondered if he could hear them.

The air around me felt hot, I could imagine some kind of mist surrounding me, touching my body, the scent of vanilla filling my nostrils. I idly wondered where it came from. I could feel drops of sweat wandering across my body.

I opened my eyes again and saw him there, with one of his hands on the glass of his window, with his eyes focused on my erection, his other hand teasing himself through his pants and I almost could hear his deep voice encouraging me, whispering to me. And I could only wonder what he would say to me, would he talk dirty to me? Oh gods! I sure wished so.

My asshole was pulsing with need, wanting to suck him in; my body was trembling with excitement. I had one on my legs on the couch while the other was planted firmly on the floor to give me enough support to move. My neck was exposed as my head lay on the back of the couch. I had my hips on the edge of the cushion and never, not for a single moment, did I dwell on how I was shamelessly displaying myself. I was too far past the point of caring.

I watched him through dilated pupils, my arousal making my eyelids heavy.

Then I saw it. Fuck! His pants were open barely hanging on his hips, his erection standing proudly between black curls, his hand stroking it at the same time his hips pushed forward, the same pace I had with my own body. It was electrifying; I almost could feel him pushing inside of me. I was trying to hold on, to make this last, but my body refused, it was too much.

I was greedily devouring his body when his eyes met mine. He smirked like if all the time he had known that I knew he was there. I would have never have thought of myself as an exhibitionist but damn if I didn't get off on him getting off on me.

My body tensed, my mouth moaning my release. I think I blacked out for a second because when I looked again he was licking his own cum off his hand with his eyes still glued on me.

I won't lie and say that it was the strongest orgasm I had ever experienced in my life because then I would have to tell you what happened the next Friday, and the next, and the next.

And I don't have enough time, you see, today is Friday as well, so I have to go!

But maybe after today we'll finally do something more that just watch. And if I feel generous I might let you know.

.

Sincerely yours.

Naked guy around the house.

-

* * *

-

After hearing "I get off" by Halestorm the plot demanded to be written 8D I was too lazy to think in a title so I used the one of the song LOL

I kinda was getting horny while writing this . . . I'm not sure if it's as awesome as it was in my mind though but~ I hope you enjoyed it 8D

Comments are food to my soul :3


End file.
